


Peppermint Wonderland

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Ichiko convinces Yuzuki to play in the snow.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Murakumo Yuzuki
Kudos: 12





	Peppermint Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Menthe Poivrée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054616) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart)



Ichiko loves the winter. One might assume she preferred summer, due to her disposition and preferred hobbies, but there was something about the last leg of the year that she enjoyed.

The sleepy sights covered in white, the smell of food in the kitchen, eating osechi-ryōri, and going to the temple with cool air hitting you in the skin, it all seemed so special and so rare, something to be enjoyed and savoured.

Of course, now that she finally had a boyfriend, who happened to live up in the mountains, wintertime became so much more fun.

"Yuzuki!” She chimed, as she walks into the staff room. “How about we play in the snow?"

Yuzuki looks up from his documents, sprawled across the desk. His forehead creases rather indignantly in face of her suggestion. His gaze shifts to the window and then to her, as if trying to decipher why would she thought it was a good idea.

She can almost see the wheels turning in his head, and it was rather funny.

"I don't know, Ichiko..." He looks back down again at the sheets of paper spread in front of him. "I would not want for you to catch a cold."

She shook her head profusely, denying the possibility. “Come on! We should enjoy the season!” She leaned on the desk beside him and absentmindedly take his hand. " _Please_ , Yuzuki!"

"I-" He starts to argue, but gives in at helm of the wide, purple puppy eyes being shot at him. "You know what? Fine."

Her heart lightens when she noticed the smile he was trying, and rather failing to hide. He was weak-willed when it came to fulfilling the rather childish desires of his girlfriend.

Both of them bundle themselves warmly and safely in coats, gloves and all the winterwear they should need to heed outside.

Ichiko takes a furry coat, nicked from her deceased brother’s wardrobe when she was a teenager, which that proved itself for all the years she has worn it. Yuzuki just takes the jacket he brought with him, which seems to be a bit thin for the snowy wonderland waiting for them in the hotel garden.

When Ichiko concernedly points that out, omitting the irony it would be if _he_ catches the cold, he shrugs. "I'm always warm, anyway. Now, are you coming?"

She considers objecting, or at least running to his room and finding him something thicker for him to wear, but when Yuzuki opens the back door and the wind blows into the house, she just could not resist her infant impulses.

Ichiko ran lightly outside, crying out in happiness about anything and everything that comes to observe. At some point, once the ideas and the first enchantment start to fade, she turns back to her boyfriend.

Both her heart and her cheeks warm and flush when she catch the affectionate gaze he was throwing her: a mix of wonder and playful confusion.

Yuzuki strides toward her with his martial grace, acquired due to his work as an Ensepulcher, that is, casually as if the land underneath him was not full of snow.

"You truly are a wonder, Ichiko." He grins admiringly at her.

The poor girl flushes even more deepily. Deflective, she asks: "Candy?"

Before he can object, she holds out a few peppermint-flavored candies in her palm. Yuzuki hesitates, but at her persistence based on “incorporating the spirit of the season”, he takes one.

Ichiko takes a candy of her own and casually put it inside her mouth. The familiar taste coats her tongue, making her smile even wider than before.

"You know, you kind of remind me of peppermint." She said, thoughtlessly.

Yuzuki looks at her sideways. His eyes shine in amusement, giving her the urge to kiss him. Just for science, of course.

"Yeah, Ichiko? Why is that?"

She squares her shoulders, feeling the appraisal. "Well, it's very traditional, but tasty all the same. A smart choice that people would always pick. It’s special and homely at the same time."

"Are you calling me tasty?" His eyebrow arches.

Her cheeks redden like rubies, to the point he affectionally notes he could warm himself with them.

"I…!” She stuttered. “I… No, I'm not! I just said that peppermint is tasty!"

Despite her embarrassment and her modesty, her eyes land scrumptiously on his lips. For a moment, she wonders if his lips will taste of peppermint.

Ichiko, then, hears his hearty chuckle and huffs. "Stop laughing at me!"

Yuzuki tries to take her hand, but she avoid him. That is, until he sweetly calls for her name. For some reason, she stops in her place, like a magic spell. One that always seemed to work with her when it came to him.

Once Yuzuki reaches her, he takes your hand in her. "Hey. If it helps, I also think you're tasty."

Her cheeks heat up. “You say such a thing with a straight face!”

“It’s all worth it if it is to see your cheeks so red.” He points out with a smile.

“I-It's from the cold!” She tries to justify, to no avail.

It does not stop a smug smile from coming onto Yuzuki's face, much to the contrary. He pulls Ichiko close enough so only a few inches divide them, and tilts his head, smirking.

She narrows your eyes at him. "You can't just kiss away your behavior, you know. I really was talking about peppermint."

Yuzuki smiles, knowingly. He takes a stray strand of her hair and plays with it affectionately, before his eyes meet hers. "I guess the research is only for my benefit, then."

Before Ichiko notices what was going to happen, he cups her cheek with his big, calloused hands. Yuzuki's lips brush her forehead, her cheek, and finally your lips.

Ichiko notes, with some degree of surprise to find out, he actually does taste like peppermint from the candy he just ate. Which is not such a bad taste to have, if she was going to judge it.

Yuzuki looks too smug when he pulls away, as if he can read her thoughts. His thumb brushes your cheek, sending tingles all throughout the girl’s body. "That was sufficient research. Do you agree, Ichiko?"

She sighs, and pull him even closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Can we check again?"

At first, his eyes are mischievous, but slowly it melts into a tender smile. "Of course, love."

Then he kisses her again, and again, and again, and again, and again. At some point, they lose count of how many they shared at the garden.

After all, standing in the snow with the warmth of your boyfriend and peppermint on your tongue is the perfect end of any day.


End file.
